


Seeing You

by sharedwithyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Tony would be his usual snarky self, telling you how he’s been with several deprecating jokes. Perhaps throwing a few barbs your way, but nothing that would seriously hurt your feelings.A night with them would be nice, honestly. You even had two dresses in mind, one in black and one in red. The former with a more revealing neckline and panels on the sides, the latter a drop-waist to flatter your figure.But he would be there.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> LOVELIES!!!
> 
> I've missed you all!!!
> 
> Life has been crazy. Just know I'm thinking of you guys and wishing you the best!!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Bucky the Angstmaster

"It’s not the same without you."

You smiled and handed him a napkin. “You got whipped cream on your nose again.”

Avoiding the subject, he admonished, but took the napkin and dabbed at his nose with it. It was such a common move on his part, it was almost comforting.

You and Clint sitting in a cafe: you with your coffee, black as your soul, him with his hot chocolate, white with whipped cream.

“Do you miss us?” 6 months ago he was banned from asking that.

3 months ago you responded by bursting into tears.

1 month ago your voice hardened, and you snapped “Of course I do!”

Today, you paused. Then smiling once more, you replied. “Sure, hon. I miss you guys.”

He nodded, satisfied. Still, he seemed slightly disappointed that you didn’t respond immediately with a passionate “duh.”

It was hard to concentrate on the conversation after that; you were waiting for him to follow up as he always did.

6 months it was - when are you getting over yourself and coming back?

3 months ago it was - when are you coming back?

1 month ago it was - are you coming back?

Today, he didn’t get around to asking.

Your phone buzzed.

“You should get that.”

You shrugged. "Nah, it’s not important."

"How do you know if you don’t check," he asked cheekily.

"Well it’s probably work, in which case I’m not going to look until after my break is over. You know I take my lunch time freedom very seriously."

"It could be family."

"Well they can wait too." You liked to pay full attention when you were catching up with a friend.

"It could be important," he warned.

"If it’s an amber alert I don’t recognize car types."

"Come on, humor me. Check it."

You rolled your eyes. "Fine."

He watched you closely, chuckling to himself when he saw you grin.

"So that’s a yes then?"

"Hmmm"

"You’re going. Right?!"

"I mean maybe, if I have time and feel like socializing."

"It’s Friday evening! You always stay home and watch golden girls re-runs. You can skip it once!"

"What do you have against golden girls?! And what does that have to do with anything?! Why does it have to be Friday?!"

"Are you serious?!"

You glared at him. "The coupon says valid til Sunday!!"

"...what?"

You spoke slowly and enunciated. "This coupon. You forwarded me. Says Buy one entree. and two beverages. And get the second entree free."

"THAT'S what you were looking at?"

"What did you think I was looking at?!"

"THIS." He thrust his phone at you, looking annoyed. As if he was the one who was dealing with a moron.

"Dinner and drinks at the tower? Hard pass."

"Come on, it’s Tony’s birthday!"

"Every night with Tony is drinks at the tower. And he put clothing optional. You know how much that annoys me."

"Well while we are on the subject of annoying things, how is it that you got my email that I sent 29 minutes ago just now?!"

"I was in the car. No WiFi."

"Oh for Christ’s sake we are on the same unlimited data family plan."

"We were. I’ve been with a different carrier for 6 months now."

"You’re using t mobile aren’t you? Is that why you haven’t gotten the group text yet?"

"I think you know why."

"Don’t tell me you blocked his number."

"Okay I won’t."

"You won’t block his number?"

"No, I won’t tell you."

"So you did!!"

"I’m not confirming or denying it."

"Y/n this is his third number.  
You can’t be that petty."

"You can call me petty, but I’m not going."

"Tony’s gonna bitch".

"He always does. Also he knows I’ll take him out for drinks on Saturday."

Clint gasped. "You made plans without me?!"

"It was Tony’s idea. Surprisingly he was a good bro. Figured you’d try to rope me into going on Friday."

Clint scoffed. "That is a surprise. Normally Tony would be selfish by guilting you into going."

"There was a condition for us going out Saturday night."

Clint sighed. “Tanya?”

You chuckled. "Yes , I have to bring Tanya."

"Once again, horniness saves the day."

"Come on. Finish your hot chocolate. It’s probably cold chocolate by now."

"Lukewarm," he corrected. "And before you get all bossy you should check the time."

You looked at your notification-less phone.  
“Ah crap I’m gonna be late. Why do you always pick the far cafe?!"

"Because I like to see you suffer. Also their scones are better here."

You groaned softly. "Does Tony still have access to the city mainframe?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that my lady."

"Ask him to make all the lights on my route green".

"Say yes to Friday night or I’ll ask him to make them all red."

"No red or no Tanya!"

He made a whining sound but still handed you your purse, pulling you into a hug on your way out.

"I love you, pettiness and all."

"For your information it was not my decision to remove myself from the family plan."

"Oh." He looked down , unable to crack a joke to loosen the sudden tension. "Well...Sunday morning. Coupon brunch."

"Deal."

The best thing about work? Spinning around in the office chair.

Sad, right?

When the boss wasn’t around and the manager was high, you and your coworkers would take turns pushing each other down the hallway. Trying to keep away from the walls; human bowling without the pins.

Today, you made the last work hour count by thinking about Friday night.

Nat the Cat would be wearing sensible heels, since Tony’s party was at the very least a chance to dress up. Of course dressing up shouldn’t mean killing her arches.

She could stay by your side the whole night, with the crowd slowly gravitating to her. You’d be able to catch up with acquaintances and meet some new faces without having to awkwardly shove your way across the room for particular people.

Steve would look handsome in a button up and slacks. He could check in on you every so often, moving easily through the crowd each time. People would make room for the Captain, after all.

Clint could swing by, literally. He was particular about who he interacted with, and would rappel out of conversations if he felt his social boundaries were encroached upon. Those not in the mood to chat with him would give him a decent berth.

Tony would be his usual snarky self, telling you how he’s been with several deprecating jokes. Perhaps throwing a few barbs your way, but nothing that would seriously hurt your feelings.

A night with them would be nice, honestly. You even had two dresses in mind, one in black and one in red. The former with a more revealing neckline and panels on the sides, the latter a drop-waist to flatter your figure.

But he would be there.

And if he looked fashionable, you’d feel insecure about your outfit, whichever you chose.

If he avoided eye contact, you’d feel pressured to look extra relaxed, like you didn’t even notice he was ignoring you.

If he approached you directly, you’d feel obligated to act cheerful, as if everything was just peachy.

Were you ready to present yourself as just as good, or better than before?

Was everything more or less ok now?

"How was your date?"

"For the millionth time y/n and I do not have dates.  
We have lunch meet ups."

"Fine. How was it?"

"Wouldn’t you like to know?"

"I would actually. That’s why I asked."

"Forget it, man. You know Clint is tight lipped about anything (y/n) related."

"Tasha speaks the truth. I’m not your little spy. If you want to know so much stalk her Facebook like a normal jealous ex."

"I don’t have Facebook."

"Good. Neither does she."

"Ackshooly, she deactivated it. After The Incident."

"Are we still bringing that up?"

"I don’t know, are you still checking up on her?"

"I-"

"That’s what I thought."  
Satisfied that he ruffled some feathers, Clint walked away whistling.

"Do you always have to butt in Tony?"

"Hey, Tasha did too!!!"

You breathed a sigh of relief as soon as you closed the apartment door behind you. Freedom, at least for the night. You could finally release yourself from the shackles of financial security aka your job.

You could finally disengage from the world for a few hours.

Or so you hoped. Unfortunately, the buzzer outside went off.

Groaning, you picked up your phone to text the building manager. You’d had an unwritten agreement - you didn’t rat him out to the landlord about his puppies, and he’d disable your buzzer. As if on cue, it dinged and you saw he’d texted you first .

-Sorry. The guy slipped me a fifty.-

Meh. Must be tony messing around again. Guess he didn’t want to wait til Saturday for those drinks. Well at least you’d get him to buy you sushi.

You ambled over to the intercom, which you made a mental note to ask management to remove on Monday.

“I’m guessing you ain’t selling girl’s scout cookies.”

“Uh, yeah (y/n) it’s me.”

You stepped away from the intercom and contemplated punching it til it broke.

“I know, you probably don’t want to see me. Er, hear me.” He coughed slightly. “Those drunk voicemails probably didn’t help. From three separate numbers, especially.”

You glared at the tiny dots on the speaker, willing him to go away.

“It’s Tony’s birthday on Friday. And I know he’d love it if you came over.”

This was the first time you’d had a chance to respond to him since that day. Sending him to voicemail and subsequently blocking him didn’t really leave room for conversation.

“Alright, I’ll admit it. That’s why I came over in person after all.  
It would be nice for me as well. “

You took a deep breath, telling yourself to choose your words carefully.

“(Y/n) I’m sorry-“

“Fuck off, Thor.”

Well, apparently you weren’t over it.

And you carefully pried the wires off the intercom, enjoying the crackle and static fade into silence.

“How’d it go Thor?”

“Horrible, Steve.”

“Told you it was too soon.”

“Oh, fuck off Clint.”

You squinted at the billion of fairy lights spelling out Tony.

“Welcome to the Playboy Billionaire Mansion. Not to be confused with the Playboy Mansion. Are you on the list?”

The pretty Secretary paused, looking at you in mild confusion. She figured she'd practice the lines anyway.

“If you don’t have ID corresponding to the guest list I can’t let you in, unless you are the plus one. In which case you must wait for the actual invitee to bring you in themselves.”

You chuckled. “So, no crashers this year?”

“Not after the giraffe incident.” She covered her mouth quickly. “Oops! We aren’t supposed to mention that. Anyway, I think you have the wrong lobby. The hospital is two blocks east.”

You mirrored her confusion for a second before laughing. “It’s the balloon isn’t it.”

“Yes, ma’am. Also, you don’t seem dressed for the occasion.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t tell me the drop waist isn’t formal enough.”

“Oh it’s not that. It’s not black. The theme is black is the new pink.”

You had no response to that. Guess you'd picked the wrong dress for today. Not a very good sign thus far.

“Relax, Samantha. She’s with me.”  
The pretty Secretary jumped a mile as Hawkeye dropped down three inches in front of her face.

“Took you long enough. I texted you when I was 3 stops away!”

“My WiFi was off,” he mimicked, but gave you a wolffish grin and pulled you into a hug.

“Oh ok, Mr. Unlimited Family Plan.”

Samantha looked at you slightly jealously, before another beautiful lady in black walked in and she hurried over with her clipboard.

“Now grapple me to the appetizers before I start calling you Blanche.”

“You and your freakin Golden girls.”

As you feared, choosing the red dress was just the beginning of a series of unfortunate events.

Firstly, there were no egg rolls. Whoever chose duck pate over egg rolls should be fired from catering.

After which, nobody would move out of the way, as you tried to reach your lifeline Nat the Cat way across the dance floor. Talking to Steve, lifeline number two.

Tony was nowhere to be seen, so you couldn't just say a simple happy birthday and bolt.

Three separate douchebags tried to grind on you as you attempted to elbow through the crowd.

Clint claimed his grappling hook broke so he couldn't swing you across the room, but you saw him make a beeline for the Brazilian supermodel he'd flirted with at Tony's last party.

And now, some girl threw her drink at you after her boyfriend looked at you for more than three seconds. 

You really wanted to sit on the floor in frustration, but you were afraid you'd be skewered to death by hundreds of stilettos. 

"Need a hand, beautiful?"

You scowled, turning around to confront the person who dared to flirt with you at the worst possible time.

And it was him.

The hundreds of hateful words whizzed out of your mind, as the two of you stared at each other.

Black shirt. Black tie. Gold cuff links.

Damn, he was handsome.

Finally, the crowd seemed to acknowledge your presence, and parted like a tiny red sea, enough for you to squeeze through. 

But it seemed like you didn't need it, as Thor lifted you over his head and muscled his way to Tasha.

You'd never crowd surfed before, but after this you'd sure as hell never try.

"(Y/n)!" Steve cheered as Thor set you down carefully next to him. "I'm so glad you made it!" Evidently, he was enjoying the $1000 a bottle champers.

"Hmm, nice Uber." Nat the Cat mused, as you tried to stop the room from spinning around you. Lord you hadn't even had anything to drink and you could barely stand.

"Need a drink?" The birthday boy appeared out of nowhere, three different colors of lipstick on his face. But he was holding a bottle of your favorite beer, so you didn't bring it up.

"Sorry I ditched you, homie." Clint hung upside down in front of you with an apologetic frown on his face. Oh wait, that was a smile.

"Well, I'll let you guys catch up." Thor smiled softly, before turning around.

"Wait." The word caught in your throat, but he heard and turned around and grinned once more.

"You guys talk. I think Samantha wanted to ask for my number."

"Right." You nodded matter-of-factly. It took so much effort to hide the mixture of jealousy, relief, indignation and affection that you almost missed what he said.

It wasn't until later, when you walked out and Samantha waved goodbye at you, and you saw the ring on her finger, that you thought about it once more.

It was good to see you too, Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked!!!
> 
> Quick Poll 1:  
> WHOOOOOOO  
> okay there isn't really a choice.  
> let's go with, which part made you want Thor most??
> 
> STEVIE. THIS WAS FOR YOU. LOVE YOU!! The drop waist was a shout-out to your lovely work. And since it was for you, I didn't let it get horribly angsty.  
> I also left out what exactly The Incident was. So feel free to use your imagination.
> 
> Quick poll 2:  
> What have you guys been up to? Let me know!
> 
> Talk to you soon! I'll try to post more often. Bye for now lovelies!


End file.
